


Blood Thicker Than Water

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: What would happen if Lily Evans wasn't who everyone thought she was?  What if she was Sirius Black's discarded twin sister?  Will things ever be the same?  AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Summary- What if Lily Evans wasn’t who she thought she was. What if she was really Sirius Black’s discarded twin sister? What would happen? Eventual L/J.

Blood Thicker Than Water

Prologue

It was a cold, dark night in January, an eerie silence filled the house of 12 Grimmauld Place. The light step of Laura Black, a beautiful woman in her late twenties, early thirties, sounded down the hallway to her infant son’s room. Sirius Orion Black, the little boy that she had given birth to eight months ago, was in there sleeping, but would wake up any minute now. Unbeknownst to everyone, including her husband, she had also given birth to a little girl. She had not wanted to have a girl, but a boy as her husband had wanted. Scared of his reaction, she signed her daughter over to the authorities to be adopted.

Her husband, Roger, was away on business at the time, so she didn’t have him to intervene. No child of hers would be female, she had decided after she became pregnant. Laura had plans for her son, and no room for a daughter. As for what happened to her daughter, she really didn’t care.


	2. Musings

A/N: I forgot this in the prologue, how I don’t know. But, anyway, I don’t own anything that you recognize; it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 1- Musings

3 ½ years later…

It was two hours after her delivery of a second son, Regulus. Laura sat on her bed in a rare moment of sadness and vulnerability; she was showing emotion for the first time in over three years. Ever since she had given up her daughter for adoption, she had become depressed. No one knew the real reason. Roger had left not long after the baby was born, needing to look after Sirius. She didn’t know if it was her imagination, but when he had found out that they had another son, he seemed let down. Had he wanted a daughter?

As it always was with women who had given up a child, she thought about her daughter. She wondered where Athena Morgan Black was, who she was. As she sat there, she had a need to know, even though she probably never would. *****   
Michelle Evans smiled at the little redhead that sat on the floor playing with her bricks. The three and a half year old had been left at the hospital just days after her birth, while her mother had taken her twin brother home with her. Michelle and her husband Patrick were called and told that at last there was a baby waiting for them. After two years of waiting, a child that they could have became available. They had two children of their own, but after a terrible accident, Michelle found out that she could no longer have children, so the couple decided to adopt. Three days after the call, the little girl, now named Lilianna Marie Evans, was brought home to meet her new brother and sister, twins Joshua and Petunia, who were three years old.

Now, three and a half years later, Michelle watched as the little girl, so grim and serious, but so intelligent, tried to find something to interest her. The little girl was hard to entertain, she could read, write, and do everything early. At ten months old she had been able to speak full sentences that made sense. Michelle and Patrick had taken her to get evaluated, and had been shocked to discover that there was a whole different world then they lived in. Lily was a witch, and was a child genius. Now as Michelle thought about it, she hated the parents of her daughter. How could they just throw away this sweet little angel? The more she thought, the more and more she vowed that she would never let her real parents hurt the little girl. It was her job to protect her. And protect her she would, even though it meant keeping secrets that could change Lily’s life forever and risked Lily’s hatred.


	3. Hogwarts Years 1-4

Chapter 2- Hogwarts Years 1-4

7 ½ years later…

Lilianna Marie Evans or Lily, stared in wonder at the scarlet train that would soon carry her away to school. The eleven year old had had the shock of her life when she found out the she was a witch. She stood there thinking, when she realized that she should be trying to lift her trunk onto the train. A few minutes later, she was still trying to get the trunk off of her trolley, when a voice sounded behind her.

“Hi, I’m Roger Black, would you like some help with that?” a man, Roger asked her. Roger was fairly tall with dark hair and green eyes. He also had very kind eyes that conveyed to her, something more than he appeared.

“Roger! Don’t talk to her! She’s a filthy mudblood,” a woman with reddish- blonde hair and grey eyes said, holding the hand of a young boy, another standing behind her.

“Laura!”

Lily turned around, confused at the cold words of the woman. When she looked at her, she noticed that Laura’s (she had guessed that was her name from when Roger had said it) eyes seemed to widen and an incredulous look crossed over her face, almost in recognition.

“Fine, hurry up. Sirius, on the train. Regulus, say goodbye to your brother,” the woman said, her voice differing at each sentence. After the younger boy sneered at his brother, probably his way of saying goodbye, she walked away.

Once she had left, Roger turned to look at Lily, apologetically. “I’m sorry about her, pay no attention to her or anyone who calls you that OK? Let’s get this stuff on the train, it’s leaving soon.”

“Ok, I’m Lilianna Evans by the way,” she said, speaking for the first time. Once all of her stuff was in a compartment, she had turned back to thank him, only to find him gone, replaced by his son.

“Sirius Black, nice to meet you,” he said, sticking his hand out for Lily to shake.

“Lilianna Evans, but I go by Lily. Nice to meet you too. Was that your mother?” she asked once they had sat down.

“Yeah, unfortunately. And my younger brother Regulus, the perfect one. Dad’s cool though.”

“It was very nice of him to help me. Not many people would do that, they’d just watch and laugh as you fall over and end up hurting yourself.”

“Yeah, my dad hates seeing a girl struggling to lift something. He’s always wanted a daughter, but my mum doesn’t. It’s kind of weird.”

“I have an older brother and sister. Twins actually. My sister hates me though.”

“Really, why?”

“I don’t kn-“

She was cut short when a voice interrupted.

“Sorry, but is there room for two more in here?” another boy said. He looked in, seemingly nervous. “Remus Lupin.”

“Lily Evans.”

“Sirius Black.”

“I’m James Potter.”

The four eleven year olds sat and talked for the remainder of the train ride, later joined by another boy, Peter Pettigrew, and a girl, Hestia Jones.

Once arriving at the school, after meeting the gamekeeper, crossing the lake, the new students filed into the Great Hall, under the watchful eye of the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Lily barely heard the sorting Hat’s song, but her attention was brought back when she heard, “Black, Sirius” called. Hoping he would not be sorted into Slytherin was something that the new friends all hoped for.

Moments later, all of their hoping and wishing was successful when the Sorting Hat yelled out, “GRYFFINDOR!” 

Cheers were heard from the Gryffindor table and whispers by a table of surly, unpleasant looking people.

Lily’s attention was once again quickly grabbed when she heard, “Evans, Lilianna”. Lily nervously stepped up to the stool, sat down and waited.

‘So…brave, oh, and smart. Don’t really know who you are yet, but you will. Great potential…make a good Slytherin, but no, I think it better be “GRYFFINDOR!”

Cheers were heard again as Lily ran over to the Gryffindor table, sitting across from a relieved looking Sirius Black. By the end of the sorting, the Gryffindor table sported many first years, including Remus, Peter, Hestia and James. Professor Dumbledore stood up with a smile on hid face and arms stretched wide.

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Welcome to new students and old. A few rules before our feast. No magic in the corridors, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Enjoy you feast.” As he sat back down, mountains and mountains of food appeared. A nice clatter of cutlery hitting plates sounded as the lull of many conversations was heard.

After many events that night- meeting Nearly Headless Nick, singing the school song, being led to their Common Room by a prefect- Lily and Hestia made their way up to their dormitory. After entering, finding their clothes, and changing, the two got into bed along with their roommates.

The next day, being Saturday, was spent getting to know everyone. The other girls in their dorm were Arabella Figg, Jerusha Monroe, and Emmaline Vance. The five girls became fast friends as well as with the guys in their year. 

First year flew by, and the group of friends could be found hugging each other goodbye, promising to write all summer. September 1st came by very quickly and Lily was back at the train station. After meeting up with her friends, getting their luggage on the train and settling down for a long ride, they were there.

Second year passed, with a few changes, such as the Quidditch team, although only three joined, James, Sirius, and Hestia.

Third year passed much the same, and fourth the same as that. Regulus Black started Hogwarts somewhere in there, although the group didn’t really pay attention to that, and was sorted into Slytherin. Sirius’s mother treated her younger son as if he was the only child, while his father took over Sirius.

Little did they know that fifth year would prove to be different in many ways.


	4. Discoveries

Chapter 3- Discoveries

            It was mid-June at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the morning dawned clear and bright, promising a beautiful relaxing day, after the exams were done.  Today was the final day for OWLs and NEWTs, making anyone who was writing them relieved to be finishing, and everyone else were happy to see the end to the short-tempered fifth and seventh years.  As Lily, James, Sirius, Hestia, Emmaline, Jerusha, Remus and Peter walked toward the Charms room for their exam, there was none of their usual joking and talking.  They walked in a subdued silence.

 

            When the exam was over however, that was a different story.  As the earlier mentioned group left their exam, there was a large quantity of noise coming from certain individuals.  They went to the front door and walked into the clear mid-morning light and moved towards the lake.

 

            “Yes!  Exams are done!  Party!!!!”� Sirius yelled proceeding to jump into the lake.  “Come on you chickens.  Jump in.”�

 

            “Are you guys insane?”� Emmaline said, shuddering at the thought of showing that much skin.

 

            “Ems, you totally forget that they all are,”� Lily said to her, not fully paying attention to the guys…big mistake.  “James don’t.  JAMES! NO!”� she screamed as James snuck up behind her and jumped into the lake with her firmly held in his arms.  Jerusha, who was preparing to jump into the lake, had the foresight to transfigure Lily’s clothes into a bathing suit.  Once Lily surfaced, she turned to glare at James.  “I am going to kill you for that!”� and proceeded to push him under.

 

            “Ems, come on, you’re the only one not in here.  Look, Lily and James are having fun!”�  Arabella said from the lake.

 

            “Oh, alright,”� Emmaline said and jumped in.

 

            As they heard the small shrieks that Lily was emitting, they turned to watch with a smile watching James pick Lily up and throw her.  She surfaced, laughing and lunged at James, trying and succeeding to dunk him once more.

 

            “They make a cute couple don’t they?”� Hestia observed to the group.

 

            “Yeah, they do.”� Everyone else agreed.

 

            Nearly an hour later, when they were all sick of the water, they were sitting on the shore of the lake, on towels, watching the sky.  Sirius glanced over at Lily and James, watching them talk and joke around, when he noticed a strange birthmark on her back that matched the one he had.

 

            “Hey Lils, have you always had that birthmark?”� he asked.

 

            “What, oh, yeah, apparently since I was born.  Why?”�  She turned away from talking to James to answer.  Now everyone in the group was interested.

 

            “Well, I have the exact same birthmark, in the exact same place.  It’s been there since I was born.”�

 

            “Weird.  Coincidence probably.”�

 

            “Yeah,”� he agreed, but secretly he didn’t think so.  Sirius always felt like he had this strange bond with Lily.  Ever since the first day he met her, he felt like he wasn’t meeting her for the first time.  He also felt a need to protect her…like she was his sister.

 

            Later that night, Sirius was still pondering the birthmark, when he heard a familiar footfall.  He turned around to see his dad standing in the entrance to the Common Room, a wistful look on his face.

 

            “Hello Sirius.  Where are all your friends?”�  Roger asked him.  Sirius was always amazed that his dad was as cool as he was.  His mother was a horribly evil woman, and no matter what, Roger always remained firm and, well, kind.  To everyone.

 

            “They all went to pack, and Lily dragged James to the Library.  I don’t know why, we’re done exams.”�  Sirius answered.

 

           “You know, sometimes I wish I had been a Gryffindor rather than a Slytherin.  They were always better people.  But, I’m not here to talk about that.  I found something rather shocking out.  I wasn’t too pleased when I heard it.  Your mother has been lying to me and to you especially, since the day you were born.”� 

 

            “Dad, what are you talking about?  How has she been lying?”�

 

            “You have a twin sister that she abandoned.  She’s not identical or we would have noticed it by now, but she may have some of the same characteristics.  I’d like to find her.”�

 

            “What???  I have a sister?  Wow.”�  Sirius said, sitting in the chair with a stunned expression on his face.

 

            “Oh, hi Mr. Black.  How are you today?”�  Lily asked.

 

            “I’m well, how are you?”�

 

            “Really good.  We’ve finished exams, but it really sucks that we have to leave now.”�

 

            “Yes.  How was the Library?  Sirius mentioned something about you going.”�

 

            “Oh, well, he noticed that we have the exact same birthmark, so I went to do a little nosing around to see if I could find anything.  There’s not really much on the subject.”�

 

            “The same birthmark, in the same place?  Interesting.  If you don’t mind me asking, when’s your birthday?”� Roger asked an unbelieving look on his face.  It couldn’t be that easy to find her.

 

            “Umm, May 28th.  Same day as Sirius.  That’s weird too.”�

 

            “Yes, it is.  Will you all please excuse me, I need to go and talk to Dumbledore.”�

 

            

            “That was weird.  Your dad is usually different.”� James said.

 

            “Yeah, he just found something out that’s really shocking.  He’s trying to find something, well someone really.”� Sirius said.

 

            “What?”�  Lily asked, interest shining in her eyes.

 

            “My mum’s been lying to us.  I have a twin sister that she abandoned the day we were born.  So, my dad wants to find…”�  He said, not finishing his sentence, looking at Lily with an incredulous look on his face.

 

            “What?  Sirius, what are you…”�  Lily said, also not finishing her sentence.  “Oh, so he thinks that _I_ might be this sister?”�

 

            “He must.  It makes sense.  I mean same birthday, same year, and same birthmark.  It adds up.”�

 

            “I don’t feel right in my family, like there’s something I’m missing.  It really does make sense.  This is so weird.”�

 

            “Yes, it really is.  Miss Evans, Mr. Black has just requested that you have a test done to see if you are really his missing daughter.  I have proof that you are adopted right here, so will you do the test?”�  Professor Dumbledore asked, striding up to the three.

 

            “Um, sure. It makes sense that I could really be the missing daughter/sister.  Yeah, I’ll do it.”� She said with more confidence this time.

 

            “Ok, good.  This will take a few weeks to get back, so go back to the family you live with and you will all be contacted with the results.  Have a good summer.”�  Dumbledore said, and walked out of the room with a sample of Lily’s DNA to test.  Roger looked at his son and the girl who might be his daughter and followed.

 

            “I guess we wait,”� Sirius said.

 

            “I guess so.  I’m going to go pack, ok?”� Lily said and started toward the stairs.

 

            “Wow, James, Lily could really be my sister.  This is crazy.”�

 

            “It most certainly is.”� James said, and they both went up to their dorm to pack up their stuff to go home on the train the next day.  As both Sirius and Lily went to sleep, they both had the same thing on their mind.  Were they really twins?  Were they really brother and sister?  If they were, they had a lot of lost time to make up.  As they drifted off, they both wondered the same thing, why had their mother given up Lily?  Why?


	5. The Truth Is...

Chapter 4- The Truth Is…

            Lily sat in the compartment on the train, listening to her friends talk and laugh.  Well, everyone but her and Sirius.  They had decided not to tell anyone else, just in case they turned out not to be brother and sister.  The only ones that knew were her, Sirius and James.

 

            James, the name confused her.  They were really good friends, but lately they’ve been so much more.  How would Sirius react if his sister and best friend became a couple, if they did?  She turned her emerald green eyes to look at James, and saw what she’d always seen.  Handsome, strong, caring, he was just everything she’d ever thought she’d want in a guy. 

 

            She quickly turned her gaze to out the window when James glanced over, but she thought he’d already seen her looking at him.  The train started to slow, and everyone knew they were almost home.  The other girls couldn’t help but notice a type of tense silence between Sirius and Lily, but knew they wouldn’t say anything.

 

            As the different members of the group hugged each other good bye, Lily was caught up in her emotions.  She really didn’t want to go to the Evans’s house.  She didn’t feel right.  The other girls left to find their families, leaving James, Sirius, Remus and Lily together.

 

            “So Lils, I’ll probably see you in soon.  Stay calm,”� Sirius said to Lily as he hugged her goodbye.

 

            “I’ll try.  You stay calm too, no matter what she says,”� Lily said, referring to Laura Black, turning to hug Remus.  After hugging Remus, she turned around to see James waiting to talk to her.

 

            “I’ll write to you OK?  If you need to talk, I’m around,”� James said, hugging her tightly.  Once Lily pulled out of the hug, she kissed James’s cheek and walked through the barrier.  She saw her mum and dad, or rather Patrick and Michelle.

 

            “Lily, we’ve missed you so much!  How was school?”� Michelle asked her, smiling and trying to pull Lily into a hug.

 

           “Why don’t you save the smiles and hugs for your REAL daughter?  I know I’m adopted.  There’s a test being done.  My real father wants his daughter back!”� Lily said, shrugging Michelle off of her and continued to walk.

 

            “Lily!  What is wrong with you?”� Michelle asked, following Lily.

 

            “Just leave it.  She knows and there is nothing we can do about it.  We should have told her, but you wouldn’t.  Lily, the car’s over here.  Let me take your trunk,”� Patrick said, directing the last words to the red head, and taking her trunk from her.

 

            Once the Evans family got home, Lily went right up to her room and shut and locked the door.  No matter what Patrick and Michelle said or did, she wouldn’t come out.  Finally after three days of this, Joshua Evans came to the door.

 

            “Lily, can I come in?  It’s Josh,”� he asked through the door.  Josh Evans was the one person in the family she was really close to.  He was tall with clear blue eyes and blonde hair.  He looked so much like his dad.

 

            “Just go away,”� Lily said, throwing a pillow across her room.

 

            “No, you need to talk to someone.  Just let me in,”� Josh said.  He heard movement in the room and then the door opened.  Lily’s red hair was dishevelled; her green eyes brimmed in red.  She looked like she didn’t care.  “Come on, talk.  You don’t usually have a problem with that!”�

 

            “Did you know?  That I was adopted?”� Lily asked.

 

            “I suspected it.  You know they wanted to protect you.”�

 

            “From what?  It would have been better if I had found out from them instead of when one of my best friend’s dad’s said that he had a daughter.  I’m probably one of my best friend’s twin sister.  You could never know how that feels.”�

 

            “They should have told you.  It’s wrong that they didn’t.  Secrets tend to get out.  I bet that any time now, the neighbours will start wondering why they haven’t seen you, and if they saw you come home, why you were mad,”� Josh said, smiling, and trying and succeeding to make Lily smile too.  “I want you to know that no matter what that DNA test says, you’ll always be my baby sister.  I don’t care if biology says something different, you are my sister.  I’ll always be here for you,”� Josh said, taking a more serious tone, one that Lily or anyone rarely heard.

 

            “Thanks Joshy,”� Lily said, giving him a hug.  “Tell Michelle and Patrick I’ll come down for dinner.”�

 

            “Sure thing Lilsy,”� Josh said, walking out the door, shutting it behind him.

 

            Later that night, Lily was sitting at the table with the family for the first time since she’d gotten home, something she never wanted to do again.  They ate in silence, being broken only by Petunia muttering “freak”� under her breath.  Petunia’s fat boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, tried to survey the moods of the occupants of the room, trying and not succeeding.  Michelle kept glancing at Lily and sniffling as her eyes filled with tears.  Patrick and Josh were the only ones that spoke directly to her, not being too sad or hostile.

 

            Just as they had finished dessert, the doorbell rang.  Getting up from the table, Patrick walked to the door and opened it.  They heard the murmur of voices and then the door shut.  Patrick appeared in the doorway of the dining room with an envelope in his hand.

 

            “Lily, this just came for you.  They wanted to deliver it in person rather than sending in the post,”� he said, handing Lily the envelope.

 

            “Thanks,”� she said, slitting open the envelope and reading the contents.  The whole room was silent as she read, tears forming in her eyes.  “Well, that settles that.  Mr Roger and Mrs Laura Black are my biological parents.  As soon as Roger-my dad- gets the results, he’ll be here to get me.  I’m going to finish packing.”�

 

            “Lily!  You can’t seriously want to live with these people.  They didn’t want you when you were born, what makes you think they really want you?”� Michelle said, anguish in her voice.

 

            “Well Michelle, my real mother may not want her daughter, but my father does, so yes, I’m going.  You can’t stop my biological parent from taking me, especially if I want to go.  Just stay down here with your real children and whoever that guy is and leave me alone.  I’ll be out of here soon,”� Lily said, turning and running upstairs.  Once in her room, she started throwing all of the stuff not already packed onto her bed to pack.  An hour later, she heard to doorbell ring.  Once she heard the door open, she heard the voice she’d been waiting for.

 

            “Hello, I’m Roger Black.  My daughter lives here, your adopted daughter.  I’m here to take her home.  This is her twin brother Sirius,”� she heard her father’s voice say.

 

            “I’m sorry; you’ve got the wrong house.  We have a daughter and she’s ours,”� Michelle’s voice replied.

 

            “Don’t listen to her daddy.  I’m right here,”� Lily said, walking out of her room and down the stairs, right into the open arms of her dad.

 

           “Lily, well your name really is Athena.  It sounds so great to hear you call me daddy.  Are you ready?”�  Roger asked.

 

            “My stuff’s upstairs in my room.”�

 

            “Ok, we’ll get it and go home,”� Roger said.  “Lead the way.  You can come back down and say good bye when you’ve shown us where your stuff is.”�  The three disappeared up the stairs and into Lily’s room.  A few seconds later, Lily walked back out of the room and down the stairs. 

 

            “Well, umm, I guess this is it.  I’m actually going to miss you guys.  I’m sorry I was so angry the last couple of days, but it was a lot to take in.  Thanks for everything,”� Lily said, hugging everyone in turn.  By the time she was done, Roger and Sirius were back with all of her stuff, ready to take her home with them for the first time ever.  Now they were a family.  Roger, Sirius and Athena Morgan Black.  The next thing to happen was to meet her mother, and that would be interesting.


	6. Adjusting

Chapter 5- Adjusting

            It had been a few hours since Lily had found out who she really was.  Athena Morgan Black.  She really didn’t care for the name; Lily was the only name she’d ever known.  She stood up from the couch in the living room which she’d been sitting on, and walked over to the window.  Her dad and Sirius were both getting her room ready, saying that Roger and Laura were splitting up.

 

            Looking out the window, she thought of how drastically her life had changed in the last week.  Last week she’d thought she was a muggleborn, bottom of the ‘foodchain’, worthless to some people, and now, she was a Black, a member of one of the most prestigious pureblooded families in the world.  She had a twin brother, and a father who loved her already, even though he didn’t know her.  She did, in retrospect, have a mother who obviously hated her from the moment that she was born, abandoning her and leaving her alone, her own daughter.

 

            “Athena, are you ok?”� Roger asked his daughter, smiling at her.

 

            “What?  Oh, yeah.  Dad, about the name, it’s just not a me name.  I can’t see myself being called that, not now.  I’ve been Lily for the last 16 years of my life, and to all of a sudden be called Athena Morgan is weird.  I mean, I sound like some mythical goddess,”� Lily said in a rush, stopping when she saw Roger’s face.  “Are you laughing at me?”�

 

            “I’m sorry sweetie, but if you could hear yourself.  I’ll tell you what, your first name will be Athena, and your middle name can be Lilianna, and we’ll use the middle name.  You’ll still be Lily.   Is that Ok?”�  Roger asked, stopping his laughing.

 

            “I guess so.  So, is my room ready?”� she asked, getting anxious to see the new room.

 

            “Yes, let’s go,”� Roger said, leading Lily up the stairs and into a room.  As they entered, Lily gasped.  The room was gorgeous.  Pastel colours filled the room with a light colour, bookshelves lined the one wall.  She looked around and saw that she finally had her dream room.

 

            “Daddy, thank you.  It’s so great.”�

 

            “Sirius told me you’d like it.  It’s scary; I think he knows you better than you do.  He had already told me you’d want to change your name.  Well, I’ll let you get settled in.  Goodnight sweetie,”� Roger said, walking from the room.

 

            “’Night daddy,”� Lily said softly, sitting down on her bed.  She looked around the room, and sighed.  A new life awaited her, a new family, new, well everything.  

 

            The next day dawned clear and bright, the rain clouds that had hovered for days had left.  Lily woke up seeing sunlight in her eyes, and rolled over.  Looking around, she realized that she was somewhere new.  Then it clicked.  The DNA test, her real family, new home.  She was finally where she belonged.  Getting up and opening her closet, she picked out a simple outfit to wear that day, a sundress.  She walked over to her bed and placed the dress there before walking into the bathroom that was attached to her room.  She stood in the shower letting the steaming water roll over her body for a few minutes, waking herself up.  A half an hour later, she left her room in a pretty happy mood.

 

            Entering the kitchen, she saw Sirius barely awake sitting at the table.

 

            “Good morning brother dear,”� Lily said, looking in the fridge. 

 

            “You are way too cheerful in the morning.  It’s disgusting,”� Sirius said, picking his head up off the table.

 

            “It’s a beautiful day!  The sun’s out, we know that I’m your sister.  All’s well in the world.  And I know, you’re hungry, when aren’t you?”� Lily said, putting a cup of steaming coffee in front of Sirius.  “Drink some coffee, the caffeine will help you.  That or a hot shower, those are good too.”�

 

            “Sure it will Lils.  So, do you have anything planned today?”�

 

            “Umm, well seeing as I’ve only been here since last night, no.  Why?”� Lily asked warily. 

 

            “Well, the guys want to come over, but I wasn’t sure you’d be up for that, so I told them I’d get back to them on that.  I didn’t tell them.”� Sirius said, looking at Lily.

 

            “Well, of course the guys should come over.  It’ll be fun.  That is, if you don’t mind me flirting with James,”� Lily said, knowing she was going to hit a sore spot of Sirius’s.      

 

            “Do you have to?  He’s my best friend, you’re my sister.  It’s wierding me out,”� Sirius said.

 

            “Relax, he won’t hurt me.  Besides, you can threaten him.  Tell him that if he does hurt me, you’ll be obligated to hurt him, not kill though.”� Lily said, tears of mirth running down her face.

 

            “You are going to die!”� Sirius said, realizing at last that she was teasing him.  “Wait, do you really like James?”�

 

            “Yes,”� Lily said and started running.  Sirius stared at her suddenly empty seat and took off after her.  She was right, coffee was amazing stuff.  As the two ran all over the house, Roger opened the door to his study and saw a red haired streak run by him, followed closely by a black haired streak.  He smiled to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

 

            Later that day, after Sirius had finally caught Lily and boy could that girl run, they had both been sitting in their respective rooms, Lily reading, Sirius planning pranks, they heard a yell from downstairs.

 

            “Roger!  Don’t be like that!!!  I regret ever giving her up, but to split up over it!”� a woman’s voice said.

 

            “It’s not just that.  If you could keep a secret like this for so long, who knows what other secrets you’ve kept?  As for ou-my daughter, she’s here, and Sirius is actually happy.  They were chasing each other all over the house this morning.  Sirius actually laughed.  You kept our son miserable for his whole life because you didn’t want a daughter!  Lily is such a sweet girl.  Just leave.  You’re upsetting me and if Lily sees you, you’ll probably upset her too,”� Roger said.

 

            “Too late daddy.  So, you’re my mother.  Hi, I’m Lily, your long lost daughter.  The one you abandoned, the one you could care less about,”� Lily said walking into the room.  “The sight of you makes me sick!  You call yourself a mother, yet you can’t even tell your children the truth!”�  Lily finished saying this and ran out of the room, past Sirius and into her room.  Sirius took one look at his mother and ran after her.  As this was happening, James and Remus arrived, a look of pure shock on Remus’s face, and a look of hatred on James’s as they saw Lily run from the room, tears streaming down her face.

 

           “Laura, I think it’s time to leave,”� Roger said, escorting her out of the house, and walking to his office.  “Up the stairs, first door on the left.  That’s Lily’s room.”�


End file.
